


Introspection

by obsess97



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, I suppose this is a look into Mukuro's mind, Spoilers, Uh I really have no idea where this came from or what it's supposed to be, spoilers everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/obsess97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rely on your senses and instincts for everything.<br/>Your conscious thoughts? Probably not as much as you should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Mukuro and wondering how she felt about Junko's plans and despair and stuff and this just kinda happened? So I suppose this is a look into her mind, partially pre-despair school and partially during it.  
> (I wrote this in like 15 minutes okay im sorry about potential grammar errors and such)

You rely on your senses and instincts for everything.

You put your hand in front of you and stretch it out, play with the skin a little and observe your fingers as they clench into a fist.

You trace the patterns of your veins with light touches of your fingernails. Wherever you can feel bone right underneath your skin, you let your fingers brush over there, too, and shiver a little at the sensation.

You look down as you walk, not because you're shy but because you're keeping track of your own steps. The way your feet and legs move and the way you change your footstep pattern frequently, on instinct. Like you're subconsciously wary of something behind you.

You glance at your torso in the mirror and let your eyes wander the expanse of your chest, your stomach, your arms; all toned and slightly muscular (and completely deadly) from your time with Fenrir. You stare into your own eyes and you frown, watching the ripple of moving muscle and trying to read your emotions through your eyes, the way your twin does. You can't read the thoughts swirling underneath your eyes.

———————————————

But, you suppose, that's because the majority of them are hers.

———————————————

You look at your new "Fashion Girl" outfit and cringe, feeling a spike of resentment as you shed your own skin and don hers.

(But it's not like you haven't belonged to her from the start. You might have been biologically older, but your sister has always been the conniving one, the schemer. Super High School Level Despair isn't an organization. It's a being, with your younger twin as the mastermind and you as one of the tools she has at her disposal.)

You adjust the strawberry blonde wig and turn to face Junko. She smiles at you with a carnivorous glint in her eyes and pulls you close, whispered promises drifting through her lips, but you both know how empty they are.

———————————————

You watch as she knocks out your classmates, takes their memories, and begins moving them to various rooms on the first floor. She directs you to move Makoto Naegi to a specific one and you do your best to squash the unease you feel at carrying his limp body. 

It almost feels as though he's died. As though they all have.

You suppose that's exactly what she wants, though. They're all locked in this crypt, all doomed to murder each other to get back to an outdated reality.

As for you? Well, you've been doomed to far worse of a fate since the moment you were born.

———————————————

You sit up, clutching your pocketknife as the door to your room opens. There are plenty of people who have the strength to kill off a mere fashion girl, not that you are one, but one could never be too careful. It's only her, though, and you relax, even though your consciousness is yelling at you to be on guard.

You are physically unable to fear your sister. Perhaps that should serve to scare you more, at least warn you of the danger, but it doesn't.

You watch Junko come in and close the door behind her, smiling like she's got an ace up her sleeve.

"A murder is going to occur tonight," she practically sings, gleeful. "How fragile the bonds of friendship must be, to be dissolved by a silly little machine~"

———————————————

_How fragile the bonds of hope must be,_ you think, looking at Maizono's bloodied body, _to give way to all this despair._

———————————————

You stare down at your body. (Is it even your body anymore? Has it ever been yours?) There are... things sticking out of it. (Is this what death is supposed to feel like? It isn;t how you imagined it...) A trap designed to kill whoever stood in the right spot... (The spot she told you to stand on; now why would she do that?) Heavy steel weapons, all shooting through you at once. (Gungnir the Spear...?) Running through you, breaking you, on the inside and the outside. (Just like she's been doing, all this time, slowly breaking you down just to completely absorb you.)

(Like some sort of sick, twisted parasite.)

The spears clatter to the ground. You watch them fall. You feel yourself fall, too, and behind it all, you hear the screams of your classmates.

You don't think you really understood what she wanted until now.


End file.
